Al anochecer
by Druida
Summary: Las cosas en la vida de Draco no habían ido como él había esperado. No había esperado convertirse en amigo de Ginny Weasley. No había esperado que Pansy muriera tan joven. Y, de todas todas, no había esperado que Potter se inmiscuyera en su vida otra vez.
1. La invitación

Disclaimer: Demasiado menina para ser Rowling. Druida dixit.

Este fic iba a participar el año anterior para el reto de Halloween del año pasado de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Nunca conseguí terminarlo (lo cual fue estúpido: me quedé a poco más de mil o dos mil palabras de terminarlo). Está basada en **Drácula**, de Bram Stoker, una de mis novelas de terror favoritas. BTW, this is EWE?

Ahora el plan es sencillo: dividirlo en cómodas partes y subirlo antes del día de Todos los Santos.

* * *

**AL ANOCHECER**

**Capítulo 1: La invitación**

La lluvia caía sin piedad contra ellos, golpeando sobre la tierra apelmazada, la madera de roble, el mármol y sus capas oscuras. De alguna manera estúpida, Draco no era capaz de pensar un tiempo mejor para despedirla. Pansy era tan melodramática que le habría encantado estar allí. Le habría encantado ver las expresiones dolidas de sus amigos y familiares, el agua despidiéndola y mezclándose con algunas lágrimas mal contenidas.

Pansy había muerto de manera repentina: un día estaba bien, yéndose a su viaje de novios, y al día siguiente se despertó pálida y sin vida. Los sanadores no supieron qué había sido. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, tan repentinamente, que tenía que repetírselo una y otra vez para que no se le olvidara. Había asistido a muchos funerales tras el fin de la guerra y todos habían parecido tan irreales como aquel. Era un sueño extraño. Un sueño que se acomodaba en su pecho y del que sabía que jamás se despertaría.

Ginny le apretó suavemente la mano y Draco se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro que quedó ahogado por las palabras del mago que oficiaba el entierro.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hacía cinco años que acabaría apreciando la compañía de la chica Comadreja le habría lanzado una buena maldición o dos. Pero así era, todo había comenzado cuando había repetido su séptimo año para poder tomar sus EXTASIS. Durante una clase de pociones les había tocado ser compañeros de laboratorio y a partir de ahí, se dieron cuenta que compartían muchas cosas.

Los dos eran seguidores de los Falmouth Falcons, disfrutaban volando en escoba, leían las novelas de Helen Jules, les gustaba empezar las comidas con la fruta y odiaban, sobre todas las cosas, a Harry Potter. Para Draco los sucesos de la guerra no habían terminado a ayudar a superar su enemistad. Era cierto que le debía mucho, pero no dejaba de ser un imbécil gafotas que iba pavoneándose por ahí como si el mundo fuera suyo. Y había encontrado en Ginny una aliada. Su adoración hacia él había desaparecido cuando habían roto, convirtiéndose en un amargo rencor.

—¿Te importaría si me quedo esta noche en tu casa, Gin?— le preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia ella. Ella llevaba el pelo largo y liso, bajo un sombrero de ala ancha y un vestido discreto.

—No, para nada— respondió sin mover casi los labios. Tenía la mirada fija sobre el ataúd y una expresión extraña en su rostro— ¿Dónde está Zabini?

Draco recorrió rápidamente al grupo con la mirada. Vio a Goyle sorbiéndose los mocos y con los ojos acuosos, a las hermanas Greengrass pálidas y con una expresión tan tranquila que parecía irreal, a Nott oculto entre los asistentes... pero no, no había ni rastro de Blaise.

No quería hacer suposiciones basadas en nada, pero aquello era extraño. No había ninguna razón por la cual Zabini tuviera permiso para saltarse el entierro de su esposa. No era lo apropiado. Los rumores comenzarían en nada. Su madre tenía tan mala prensa sobre matrimonios acabados en muerte de uno de los cónyuges que solo añadiría más leña al fuego. No era inteligente.

La madre de Pansy dejó caer una orquídea antes de que el sacerdote hiciera un floreo con su varita. La tierra fue deslizándose lentamente sobre la tumba, como si se tratara de una cortinilla de humo, hasta sepultarla del todo.

* * *

Draco no vio a Zabini la semana siguiente a la muerte de Pansy. Ni siquiera la siguiente. Los rumores no solo habían estallado como si se tratara de un volcán, sino que además habían llegado a la oficina de aurores. A Draco le costaba imaginárselo como un asesino a sangre fría, pero ellos no pensaban lo mismo. Sus investigaciones, ante las negativas de Zabini a presentarse a declarar, le habían salpicado a él.

Por supuesto, aquello solo había significado un montón de horas en la oficina de aurores siendo interrogado por el fastidioso Harry Potter como si la hubiese matado él mismo. Menudo imbécil.

Se apareció frente al piso de Ginny. Se había trasladado allí después del funeral, pensando en alejarse un poco de todo aquello que le recordaba a Pansy y se había sentido tan a gusto que había decidido quedarse más de lo estipulado. Su madre había arrugado la nariz y había dicho algo sobre juntarse de más con los Weasley, pero él la había ignorado como había podido.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el pequeño piso, decorado con muebles sencillos y de madera clara. En seguida le llegó el sonido de una conversación apagada desde la cocina. Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a Hermione Granger. Las chicas estaban allí sentadas, tomando un té y hablando con las cabezas muy juntas.

—Ey— saludó Ginny incorporándose un poco—, que pronto has llegado. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el Ministerio?

—Tan bien como imaginábamos— replicó sin fijarse demasiado en Granger, que se había erguido en cuanto le había visto, manteniendo muy rectos los hombros y torciendo el gesto.

—Vaya, Malfoy, no sabía que ibas a venir.

—Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Granger— le espetó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Draco se ha mudado aquí— le explicó Ginny sonando mucho más amigable. La expresión de Granger se ensombreció un poco y formó una pequeña "O" con sus labios. Draco sonrió un poco más, saboreando el momento.

—Si luego te apetece salir avísame, voy a subir un rato arriba— murmuró besando ligeramente uno de los pómulos de Ginny. Granger no apartó la mirada y estrechó los ojos peligrosamente. Draco podía imaginarse los cuentos con los que luego iría la Sabelotodo a su maridito.

—Vale— respondió con una sonrisita tonta, una sonrisita que Draco supo que estaba dedicada a Granger. A los dos les divertía de igual manera que se creyeran que había algo entre ellos—. Por cierto, antes te ha llegado una lechuza. Está esperándote en la azotea.

La carta era de Zabini, escrita con su pequeña y redondeada caligrafía y sellada con el escudo de su familia. Draco rasgó el sello algo extrañado y desenrolló la carta con pulso tembloroso. Hacía casi dos semanas que su amigo no daba señales de vida y estaba algo preocupado. Le había mandado cartas que solo habían recibido por contestación el silencio.

"Mi querido amigo", comenzaba el pergamino, "siento haber estado indispuesto los últimos días. La muerte de Pansy me afectó terriblemente y preferí llevar mi luto en solitario. Sin embargo, hoy me he encontrado echando de menos la compañía humana y en seguida he pensado en ti. ¿Te apetece cenar en mi mansión esta noche? Así podré disculparme personalmente de que te hayan molestado los aurores por mi causa. Puedes traerte a tu amiga pelirroja si así lo deseas, cuantos más seamos... mejor. Un saludo. Blaise".

* * *

Cuando se aparecieron frente a los portones de la mansión, una construcción del siglo XVIII que les había regalado los padres de la novia cuando anunciaron su compromiso, les golpeó impasible el frío aire de otoño. Ginny, a su lado, se abrazó a sí misma mientras que intentaba que su capa la tapara lo máximo posible. Él, por su parte, dio un paso al frente y llamó a la puerta con dos golpes firmes y seguros.

—Esto parece vacío— murmuró Ginny apretándose contra su costado al cabo de un rato.

—Zabini es muchas cosas, pero no es un impuntual— replicó Draco volviendo a llamar.

Solo recibieron como respuesta el silencio de la noche y el arrullar del aire. Ginny temblaba medio abrazada a Draco, quién le había pasado un brazo distraídamente por encima de sus hombros.

—Venga, vá...— comenzó a decir Ginny, pero fue interrumpida por una voz profunda que venía del otro lado de las rejas.

—No iréis a marcharos ya, ¿verdad?— de entre las sombras salió un hombre alto y negro, de pómulos marcados. Draco jamás lo había visto con tan mal aspecto. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, pero aun así intentaba mostrar una buena apariencia. Sonreía, enseñando sus dientes blancos, y llevaba una túnica cara, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?— se quejó Draco apartándose un paso de Ginny y ofreciéndole su mano.

—No os esperaba tan pronto— confesó Zabini aceptando el gesto con movimientos elegantes y seguros—. Vamos a dentro y tomemos algo mientras hablamos. Aquí fuera hace un tiempo horrible.

Dicho esto, tomó a Ginny por los hombros y los guió hasta dentro de su casa. Dentro, Draco solo pudo encontrar más símbolos de lo mal que lo debía estar pasando su amigo. Todo estaba a oscuras y apenas unas velas flotantes alumbraban el recorrido al salón de invierno. Había una fina capa de polvo, como si hiciese semanas que nadie limpiaba, en la que iban dejando las huellas de sus pisadas. Además, el ambiente estaba cargado.

¿Cuándo la había ventilado por última vez?

—Zabini, ¿dónde están tus elfos?— preguntó procurando no separarse mucho del grupo. Y no es que fuera un cobarde, tenía la varita bien a salvo en la pechera de su túnica y era un mago competente, pero había algo en la casa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Hasta la casa de Ginny resultaba ser un lugar más acogedor, con su chimenea encendida y su luminosidad. Aquel lugar casi parecía... _pobre_.

—Les di la prenda— respondió con simplicidad Zabini haciéndolos pasar por un largo pasillo.

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué?— preguntó parándose de golpe. Ginny también detuvo el paso y miró con cierta sorpresa a Blaise. Los elfos eran unas criaturas mágicas muy apreciadas y muy difíciles de conseguir. Los señores Parkinson habían conseguido tres ejemplares magníficos como regalo de bodas de su hija y... ¿se había desecho de ellas sin pestañear?

—Les di la prenda— repitió con tranquilidad volviéndose a poner en marcha—. Si no os importa, preferiría no seguir hablando de ese tema— añadió con voz floja, haciendo que a Draco se le encogiera el estómago.

Nadie rompió el silencio hasta que entraron en el salón. Draco lo había visto cuando habían comprado la casa, era una sala luminosa, de techo alto y dos lámparas de araña de oro y cristal. Ahora, los últimos vestigios de aquella habitación se encontraban sobre la chimenea apagada. Había un cuadro de cuerpo entero que retrataba a Pansy en tonos pasteles que apenas era iluminado por un puñado de velas.

En cuanto entraron, Pansy sonrió y saludó con la mano, provocando que el estómago de Draco se encogiera de nuevo. Estaba reclinada sobre un columpio y llevaba una preciosa túnica tradicional de color pastel. Parecía tan real que, simplemente, no era justo.

—Así que, ¿qué se está cociendo allá a afuera?— preguntó Blaise sentándose en una butaca frente al cuadro de su esposa muerta.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre— respondió escuetamente Draco, mirando fijamente a su amigo—. Fiestas del Ministerio, recogida de fondos, Daphne y Theo se han peleado. Ella se ha ido con su hermana a Francia, según una de las cartas que me envió.

—Ya veo— asintió él alisando la pechera de su túnica—. ¿Y sobre mí qué se está diciendo?

Draco se esforzó por seguir sonriendo, mientras que Ginny se sentaba rápidamente a su lado.

—Vamos, ¿no me creerás tan inocente? ¿O es que no confías que pueda soportar la verdad?—. Al ver que no respondía, se levantó de un salto de su asiento y caminó hasta un pequeño armario—. He recibido lechuzas, ¿sabes, Malfoy? Y el Profeta. Eso sin contar las citaciones de los aurores. ¿Qué dicen de mí en la calle?

Ginny se aclaró la garganta antes de responder, sorprendiendo a Draco.

—Que la mataste— El tono de Ginny no tembló cuando habló— como hace tu madre con sus maridos. Que es el mismo caso, lo único que tú no fuiste tan paciente. Que solo querías hincar el diente a la fortuna de los Parkinson, aumentar tu patrimonio.

—Que encantadora— murmuró Zabini dejando una bandeja de plata sobre la mesilla del salón. Con gestos seguros sirvió tres copas y volvió a tomar asiento—. Es exactamente lo que me temía, tendré que presentarme a declarar antes de que intenten asaltar mi casa. No quiero destrozos.

—Deberías, quizá así dejen de molestarnos— añadió con fastidio Draco mientras cogía su copa. Era un vino con una textura espesa y un olor penetrante. Olía a clavos y a jengibre—. Me he pasado toda la mañana en el Ministerio, ¿sabes? Por Merlín, ¿qué demonios es esto?

—Oh, una bebida típica de los magos de Transilvania. Nos trajimos varias cuando volvimos de nuestra luna de miel. A Pansy le encanaban— añadió tranquilamente, recostándose en su asiento y jugueteando con su copa entre los dedos.

—Oh— fue todo lo que pudo decir Draco, volviendo a llevar la bebida a sus labios e incapaz de decir nada malo de ella.

Al cabo de tres o cuatro copas más, la bebida no le pareció tan mala. Se tragaba bien y dejaba un regustillo agradable a lo largo de su garganta. Y Ginny debía de pensar lo mismo, porque cuando se levantaron para cenar prácticamente tuvo que abrazarse a Zabini para llegar a la mesa.

—Espero que me disculpéis— dijo Zabini mientras la ayudaba a sentarse—, pero desde lo de Pansy no tengo demasiado apetito.

La comida, servida en platos de plata, estaba fría cuando comenzaron la cena. A pesar de todo, y acompañada de más vino transilvano, Draco la disfrutó mucho. O quizá de lo que estaba disfrutando era de un amigo del que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada. Zabini les acompañó todo el rato y se comportó de manera tranquila y servicial. Ayudó a Ginny a cortar su bistec y a llevarse la copa a los labios, una y otra vez, mientras les narraba con voz tranquila y monótona su visita al país del este.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, con la cabeza de Ginny reposando sobre su hombro, Zabini anunció que deberían quedarse a dormir allí. Y, a pesar de que a Draco seguía sin gustarle aquella casa, se encontraba tan cansado que no se le ocurrió ninguna queja. Casi sin darse cuenta se dejó arrastrar y arropar en una de las muchas habitaciones de invitados y, lentamente, todo fue oscureciendo a su alrededor.

_Continuará_.

* * *

Bueno, de momento eso es todo. ¿Les está gustando?


	2. Salidas nocturnas

¡Vamos con el segundo capítulo! Muchas gracias a **xonyaa11**,** Lun Black**, **Layla Clapton**, **Aurora Caelestis,** **Kastanis**, **Kristy** **SR** y **MichiSaku** por sus maravillosos reviews. Sois amor :3

Pdt. Por si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre mi perfil, que sepa que fanfiction no me quiere y solo se puede acceder a él desde la versión móvil (que consiste en poner "m." delante del "fanfiction".

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Salidas nocturnas**

Cuando abrió los ojos fue consciente de que no había dormido demasiado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo seguía oscuro, aún no había amanecido. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en casa de Zabini, que tenía la boca pastosa y que le dolía la cabeza como si un hipogrifo se la hubiera pisoteado.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, se deslizó fuera de la cama. Hacía frío y, aunque la mejor idea que podía tener era volver a salvo dentro de las calentitas mantas, los recuerdos de unas horas antes le volvieron a la mente. Ginny estaba realmente mal cuando Zabini se la había llevado. Solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, un vistacillo rápido y de nuevo a la cama.

Cuando giró el manillar de la puerta y la empujó... no se movió. Draco arrugó el ceño y volvió a empujarla, apoyándose esta vez en su hombro. Probó una vez más antes de aceptar que la puerta estaba cerrada. Sin parpadear sacó su varita de la pechera de su túnica. O la hubiese sacado si siguiera allí. Arrugó el ceño algo asustado mientras se palpaba en su búsqueda, ¿se había desprendido de la varita? No podía recordarlo.

¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Zabini había matado a Pansy y ahora iba a por ellos porque...? ¿Por lo que fuera?

Tragó saliva incómodo y miró a su alrededor. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Tenía que salir de allí, ir a buscar a Ginny y salvarla de lo que fuera aquello. Empujó una última vez la puerta antes de darse por vencido y buscar alguna otra salida por la habitación.

Y la encontró: las ventanas. Grandes y acabadas en punta, eran tan altas que podía atravesarlas erguido. Sin dudarlo un segundo abrió una de ellas y se asomó. Fuera hacía aún más frío, si cabía, que dentro. Era un frío quieto, de primera hora de la mañana, y que anunciaba la aurora.

Draco sacó uno de sus pies y luego el otro, apoyándose en el pequeño alféizar. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el miedo a las alturas (a fin de cuenta, uno no puede atrapar la snitch y burlarse del equipo rival si no soporta estar a más de dos palmos del suelo), así que como buenamente pudo fue arrastrándose pegado a la pared. No fue difícil llegar hasta una de las ventanas del corredor abierta y colarse por ella en la casa.

El interior le resultó mucho más tétrico que la vez anterior. La luz de la luna se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de la casa, proyectando alargadas sombras y bañándolo todo de color azulado. Caminó casi de puntillas por los largos corredores, sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía cuando las vio.

Dentro de una habitación estaban tres mujeres que Draco habría reconocido en cualquier parte. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus rostros y en sus largas túnicas, dándoles un aura sobrenatural. Sonrieron levemente, mostrando sus dientes blancos, brillantes, y sus ojos relampaguearon mientras daban un paso hacia él. Dos tenían un largo cabello castaño, lacio, y grandes ojos claros. La otra tenía la melena negra y los ojos tan oscuros que, en el contraste con la luna, parecían rojos.

Pero, lo más importante de aquella mujer, era que Draco había visto como la enterraban.

—Pan... Pansy— murmuró abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Hola, Draco— susurró ella inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Tragó saliva y miró hacia atrás. Draco sabía de sobra que había maneras de volver de la muerte, era un mago a fin de cuentas y ese tipo de negocios no eran extraños en su mundo. Podía volver tu alma como un fantasma. O podría volver tu cuerpo como un zombi o un inferi. Pero Pansy parecía tan viva como un par de meses atrás.

Y eso le asustó más de lo que habría hecho cualquiera de las otras posibilidades.

—Hola, Draco— repitieron Daphne y Astoria Greengrass con tono cantarino mientras Pansy se le acercaba lentamente, con movimientos seductores. Draco se había quedado completamente congelado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Pansy estaba allí y parecía tan viva que daba miedo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Estoy soñando?

—No— susurró Pansy, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Estaba frío, tan frío como la noche. Y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía notar su aliento contra él cada vez que hablaba—. Es real. Muy real.

Una de sus manos sea poyaron en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella con más fuerza de la que recordaba que tenía.

—Bésame— ordenó, clavando sus labios contra los suyos. Draco se tensó completamente e intentó deshacerse de su abrazo apartándola. Ella le ignoró, moviendo sus labios contra los suyos. Fríos, suaves.

Pansy mordió su labio inferior y se separó de él unos centímetros. Levantó sus ojos rojizos hacia él y sonrió de manera escalofriante.

—No así, Draco, tú sabes besar mejor que eso— le reprochó. Daphne y Astoria rieron detrás de ella.

Draco intentó decir algo. Defenderse. Apartarla de un manotazo y salir corriendo, pero sentía sus pies clavados en el suelo y no podía moverse de allí. Pansy volvió a inclinarse y depositó un suave labio sobre su barbilla.

—Venga, volvamos a prob…— comenzó a decir Pansy, relamiéndose los labios.

—¡Os dije que no salierais!— rugió Blaise detrás de Draco. Pansy soltó a Draco y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía asustada.

—Yo…

—Os lo ordené— repitió muy lentamente Blaise poniéndose en medio.

Pansy inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Él nos encontró— se disculpó y Daphne y Astoria asintieron bruscamente, apoyando sus palabras.

—Él os encontró…

—Tenemos hambre— protestó Astoria haciendo un suave puchero y señalando con la cabeza una bolsa que llevaba Blaise consigo.

Blaise resopló y Draco casi pudo imaginárselo sonriendo. Con un gesto rápido, lanzó la bolsa a los brazos de Astoria. Ella sonrió y acunó la bolsa, de la que salió un suspiro y un lloriqueo como el de un niño de pecho, entre sus manos.

—En cuanto a ti— Blaise se volteó hacia él, con su propia varita entre sus dedos—. Lo siento, amigo: ¡_Desmaius_!

Lo último que oyó Draco antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue el llanto ahogado de un bebé.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por los ventanales de la casa con la sensación de que había tenido una mala pesadilla. Algo adormilado, se estiró y sacó las piernas de la cama. La casa estaba fría, aunque no tanto como la noche anterior, y el sol estaba alto. Era bastante tarde. Rápidamente se vistió (¿tanto había bebido? No recordaba haberse desnudado) y entonces vio, sobre la mesilla de noche, su varita y una nota escueta.

"Draco, perdona mi ausencia. No me esperes, os he dejado el desayuno en el comedor. Blaise".

La miró por atrás, solo por si había escrito algo más, antes de dejarla donde la había encontrado. La varita se la guardó en la pechera de su túnica antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminó no muy seguro de por dónde andaba por los grandes pasillos. A plena luz del día el descuido al que tenía sometido su amigo a su casa era más que palpable. Intentando hacer memoria de la noche anterior, bajó unas largas escaleras de caracol y, tras atravesar tres pasillos diferentes, logró encontrar el comedor.

Allí estaba ya Ginny, vestida con una bata que debió de pertenecer a Pansy. Tenía el cabello alborotado y una expresión somnolienta en el rostro, como si no hubiera dormido bien. Sonrió.

Draco también lo hizo.

* * *

Era tarde, muy tarde. Y Draco mentiría si dijera que no había bebido un par (o tres o cuatro) copas de más. Había vuelto a soñar con Pansy, ella le miraba (con una mirada rojiza, que no era suya) y le llamaba, mientras arrullaba a un bebé entre sus brazos. Y Draco intentaba alcanzarla y lo único que conseguía era despertar sudoroso y con el corazón latiéndole demasiado deprisa.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la casa de Ginny y se asomó. Todo se encontraba a oscuras y un quieto silencio. Entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y subió hasta su cuarto de puntillas cuando lo oyó: un golpe seco. Como de una ventana cerrándose en el cuarto de Ginny.

—Ey, pelirroja, ¿estás despierta?— preguntó con voz pastosa asomándose a su cuarto, que se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

Nada. Ni siquiera le llegó el débil sonido de su respiración. Draco sacó su varita y susurró «¡_Lumos_!». La habitación estaba vacía y la cama deshecha, sin ninguna pista de dónde podría estar.

—¿Ginny?— preguntó mucho más lúcido de lo que estaba un par de segundos atrás. No sabía por qué pero la duda le recorría y temía por ella. Ginny era una bruja adulta con bastante talento, pero no encontraba ninguna excusa que la obligara a salir de la cama a altas horas de la madrugada.

Y eso le inquietó.

Las ventanas volvieron a repiquetear. Draco se acercó para cerrarlas y la vio. O creyó que la vio: pelirroja, con un pijama de franela y en los brazos de una figura oscura. Y no es como si quisiera meterse en la (inexistente) vida sentimental de su amiga, pero algo le decía que lo que mejor podía hacer era ir a buscarla.

Salió corriendo de la casa, hacia las afueras del pueblo en el que estaba situada. No cabía duda: era Ginny y estaba con un hombre. Aceleró el paso, apretando la varita contra la palma de su mano. El corazón le latía con fuerza y solo la precaución evitó que el hechizara. Él la sujetaba con sus brazos, y ella se dejaba besar, con la espalda arqueada y exponiendo su cuello.

—¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!— gritó.

El hombre se tensó, levantando la cabeza. Era negro, tenía los pómulos marcados y sus ojos rojizos brillaban con maldad. Draco se detuvo en el acto, con el corazón bombeándole contra el pecho y la respiración agitada, obligándose a mirarlo fijamente. Porque no podía ser Blaise, ¿o sí?

El hombre soltó a Ginny, que cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, y desapareció en el aire con un fuerte estruendo. Draco recorrió los últimos metros de pocas zancadas y se agachó para mirarla más detenidamente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, respirando con pesadas y largas bocanadas de aire, como si le costara respirar. Estaba pálida y cuando Draco acarició su rostro intentando despertarla descubrió que también estaba fría.

—Ginny, Ginny— murmuró golpeando suavemente sus mejillas. Ella entreabrió los ojos, adormilada y durante un segundo pareció confusa.

—¿Qué…?— gimió parpadeando con rapidez y mirando a todas partes—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—No lo sé— respondió con sinceridad Draco, intentando ayudarla a levantarse. Ella trastabilló y se medio abrazó a su cuello—. Vamos a casa.

—Sí, vamos— murmuró contra su cuello—. Hueles a whisky.

—Y tú a besos con desconocidos— replicó con mordacidad Draco. Ginny se ruborizó hasta las cejas y se dejó aupar en completo silencio.

—Oye— susurró un rato después, cuando casi estaban llegando a la casa—, ¿me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie?

—Claro— asintió incómodo Draco. Aunque, claro, ¿a quién se lo iba a contar? No es como si tuvieran muchos amigos en común.

* * *

Y aunque Draco pensó que aquella extraña situación sería única, volvió a ocurrir. Durante los siguientes días, la pilló intentando salir de la casa medio dormida en más de una ocasión. Cuando lo hacía ella se retorcía e intentaba darle esquiva. Pero lo peor no era el sonambulismo de Ginny (o que no dejase de soñar con Pansy, con sus ojos rojos), lo peor era que cada día estaba más pálida y más cansada.

Pero la punta del cuerno llegó un viernes a media tarde. Ginny, que trabajaba para las Arpías de Holyhead como buscadora, se había levantado pronto para ir a entrenar. Generalmente aquello significaba que Draco no la volvía a ver hasta la noche. Así que se levantó tarde, llamó a un elfo de la Mansión Malfoy para que le preparara algo de comer y se puso a leer con poco entusiasmo El Profeta.

—Ten cuidado— oyó entonces desde el salón la voz de Hermione Granger y, a continuación, un quejido.

Cuando se asomó para ver qué pasaba, vio a Granger ayudando a Ginny a entrar en la casa. Estaba completamente blanca y tenía unas profundas ojeras.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó arrugando el ceño y acercándose para ayudar a Granger a llevarla hasta uno de los sillones.

—Se ha caído de la escoba— explicó de mala gana.

—Qué tontería, ¿eh?— murmuró Ginny dejándose arrastrar.

—Ginny, tienes que descansar más— le reprochó Granger—. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

—Sí.

—No— interrumpió Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Granger lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir y luego la pasó de nuevo a Ginny.

—Ginny, ¿quieres contármelo a… _solas_? Da igual lo que sea, sabes que soy tu amiga y que te apoyaré— inquirió echándose hacia delante.

—No, en serio, solo estoy un poco cansada. Con un par de días de descanso me encontraré tan bien como siempre. Solo, ¿puedes no decírselo a Ron? No quiero que se preocupe. Ya sabes cómo se pone— Ginny sonrió un poco, para demostrar que se encontraba bien.

Granger le respondió el gesto, aunque por la expresión preocupada de su rostro Draco supuso que sería lo primero que haría al llegar a casa. Y claro que lo hizo. Apenas una hora después volvió seguida de Potter y Weasley.

—Yo lo que no entiendo— se quejó la Comadreja, señalando a Draco con furia— es por qué tiene que estar él aquí. Estoy seguro que es el responsable.

Estaban en la cocina, apropiadamente separados. Como si una distancia prudencial fuera a significar una mejora de su relación durante el colegio. Los tres amiguitos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y Draco apoyado en la esquina más alejada.

—Claro, Weasley, Ginny está así porque la he usado como sacrificio para mis rituales de magia oscura— replicó mordazmente Draco. Los tres le miraron con una expresión seria y él bufó—. ¿No pensaréis en serio…? Era una ironía.

—Está porque…— comenzó Hermione nerviosa, ignorando su inciso—, bueno, ya sabes. Porque está saliendo con Ginny.

Y de nuevo ahí estaban: las miradas incómodas de los tres amigos sobre Draco.

—Yo digo que la llevemos a San Mungo— retomó la conversación Potter. Draco se empezaba a preguntar si siempre iría a todas las partes con Granger y con Weasley. Quizá hasta se metían los tres juntitos en la cama.

—Malfoy dice que no está comiendo bien. ¿Y si solo es eso? En San Mungo no le van a hacer nada… y ya la vio el sanador del equipo. Dijo que estaba bien, solo cansada.

—¿Y desde cuándo nos fiamos del Hurón?— se quejó la Comadreja, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

—Podría hacerle una poción reconstituyente— se ofreció Draco, intentando controlar el impulso de maldecirle—. Claro, si os fiáis de que no vaya a envenenarla con ella.

—Estaría bien— Granger sonrió un poco—. De cualquier manera, ¿desde cuándo está así?

—Una semana, más o menos— respondió mecánicamente—. Empezó a…

Draco cerró inmediatamente la boca. Le había prometido no decir nada, pero ahí estaba. La duda, ¿y si estaba relacionado? Todo había comenzado después de la primera vez que Ginny se había despertado a las afueras del pueblo.

—¿Empezó a qué, Malfoy?— insistió Granger.

—Es… sonámbula. Se despierta por la noche e intenta salir de la casa— confesó, sintiéndose como si la hubiera traicionado.

—Bien, al menos eso ya es algo. Yo iré a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algo sobre el tema. Ron, ve a casa de tu madre y pídele que te haga comida, dale cualquier excusa. Harry, tú te quedarás aquí por si se despierta… Y tú, Malfoy, ¿puedes hacer esa poción?

—Claro.

_Continuará_.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	3. El vampiro en la ventana

Muchas gracias a **xonyaa11, Layla Clapton, Kristy SR, Lun Black, MichiSaku **y a** Aurora Caelestis** por sus comentarios.

Por cierto, haciendo cuentas creo que **no podré terminarlo antes del día 1**. Pensaba que sí, pero esquematizando lo que quiero añadir me he encontrado con más material del que creía tener… así que se alargará un poco (tengo dos exámenes programados para el 5 de noviembre, ¡tenedme paciencilla! :D).

Pdt. Por si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre mi perfil, que sepa que fanfiction no me quiere y solo se puede acceder a él desde la versión móvil (que consiste en poner "m." delante del "fanfiction").

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El vampiro en la ventana**

Cuando Ginny se despertó de su siesta se dejó cuidar sin apenas protestar. Dejó que Granger le diera de comer ante las miradas preocupadas de Potter y Weasley. Incluso se tomó la poción reconstituyente sin mediar palabra. Y, cuando llegó una hora más que prudente para irse a dormir, se arrastró escaleras arriba.

—Me gustaría quedarme a dormir— comentó Granger un rato después, mientras limpiaba con un giro de varita los platos de la cena.

Draco la miró de reojo. Podía numerar más de veinte razones por las cuales aquello le parecía una mala idea. Pero no quería parecer maleducado, así que se mordió la lengua.

―Si tú te quedas yo me quedo―asintió rápidamente la Comadreja.

―Nos quedamos todos― zanjó la situación Potter, mirando fijamente a Draco. Como siempre, ¿no podía ser capaz de cerrar la boca?

―Será lo mejor. ¿A ti te importa dormir en el sofá, Harry?― Granger terminó de guardar los platos―. Ron y yo dormiremos en el cuarto de invitados.

Oh, ahí estaba la respuesta. No dormían los tres en la misma cama.

―No, para nada. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

―¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo?― cuestionó Draco con gesto torcido―. Ahora que os habéis sorteado mi cuarto, claro.

―Tú… yo pensaba― Hermione se ruborizó un poco―. Ya que tú y Gin…

―Draco y yo no tenemos nada― dijo Ginny desde el quicio de la puerta. Los cuatro se giraron hacia ella. Tenía un pijama de franela, demasiado abrigado para la temperatura que hacía, y parecía desorientada―. Quería abrir la ventana, pero no…

―La he encantado―Granger bajó la mirada―. Lo siento, es por tu bien.

―¿Por mi…?― Ginny arrugó el ceño y apretó los labios. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente hasta Draco―. ¡Se lo has contado!

Era una acusación, no una pregunta.

―Yo no…

―¡No! ¡Te crees mejor que ellos, pero no lo eres!― tomó aire bruscamente y negó con la cabeza―. Eres igual de entrometido.

―Ginny…

―¡No te molestes, Hermione! ¡Y no te olvides de echar el candado a la puerta después de que me acueste!― gruñó desde las escaleras.

Durante unos instantes, el único sonido que atravesó la sala fueron las pisadas malhumoradas de Ginny subiendo las escaleras. Hasta que la Comadreja bufó y dejó caer una pesada carcajada.

—¡Ron!— le reprendió seriamente—. No tiene ninguna gracia.

—¿Qué no?— echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Ginny no está liada con el Hurón! Merlín, que aliv…

Y si la Comadreja jamás terminó esa frase _no fue_ porque Draco le lanzara una buena maldición.

* * *

Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se quedó mirando al vacío. Tenía la varita bien sujeta, no se había desprendido de ella desde que _no había_ encantado a la Comadreja. Solo por si acaso. Uno nunca podía saber cuándo _no_ lo atacarían por la espalda.

La casa estaba a oscuras. Las sombras se proyectaban de la escasa luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas. Lo único que oía era acompasada respiración de Potter, con los pies colgando por el reposabrazos del sillón de al lado. Al final, el feliz matrimonio Comadreja se había quedado su cuarto y Draco no había tenido humor como para interponerse.

A fin de cuentas, no iba a poder dormir.

Se sentía como si se acabara de tomar un litro entero de café. Nervioso. Más nervioso de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca. Esperando a que Ginny se levantara, a que cayera un meteorito sobre sus cabezas… ¡cualquier cosa!

Sin embargo, todo lo que pasó fue que Potter gruñó algo entre sueños y se dio la vuelta en el sofá, destapándose en el proceso.

* * *

Los ojos se le cerraron y la varita hacía tiempo que descansa en su regazo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, sentado, cabeceando, pero parecía que fueran eones. Empezó a lamentar haberse quedado allí cuando oyó el crujir inequívoco de la madera al ser pisada.

Se incorporó rápidamente, con la varita en alto y con un _"Lumos_" bajo la lengua, agudizando el oído. Nada, parecía que no había cambiado nada. Potter seguía roncando suavemente en el sofá de al lado y la casa se mantenía en un extraño silencio.

Y entonces lo oyó claramente: un gemido, prolongado, escandaloso. _Femenino_. Un sonido que hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y que deseara salir corriendo a su casa, para poderse meter debajo de las sábanas y fingir que nunca lo había oído. La idea de que la Comadreja y Granger estuvieran follando en su cama consiguió que se le revolviera el estómago. No pensaba quedarse allí ni un segundo más, hacerlo era una pérdida de tiempo: atravesó el salón hasta el recibidor, dispuesto a irse más que ninguna otra cosa.

La madera volvió a crujir, ahogada por los gemidos, provocando que se detuvieran. Más pasos y alguien golpeando rítmicamente. _Llamando a la puerta_. Draco arrugó el ceño y se volteó, aún con la varita en la mano, atento.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó con voz somnolienta Potter desde el sofá, estirando el cuello.

Sin siquiera dedicarle media mirada, se dirigió directamente hacia las escaleras. Oyó a Potter levantarse y el crujido de sus pies contra el suelo.

—¡_Bombarda_!— La voz clara y potente de Granger resonó por los pasillos, seguida de una fuerte explosión. Draco notó como sus pies se detienen el tiempo justo para que Potter se le adelante—. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Donde antes estaba la puerta de la habitación de Ginny ahora solo había un gran boquete por el que acababa de entrar Granger varita en mano. La Comadreja tardó un par de segundos más en reaccionar: estaba rojo como un tomate y parecía que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?— jadeó Potter entrando a la habitación. Ginny estaba sobre la cama, vestida con su pijama medio desabrochado. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas ondeaban fantasmagóricamente.

Granger le miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y se atusó un poco el pelo, nerviosa.

—No… no lo sé. Había un hombre y…

Potter se adelantó para cerrar la ventana.

—¿Un hombre?— repitió tontamente echando un vistazo incómodo hacia Ginny—, ¿qué pinta tenía?

—Alto. Negro— dijo la Comadreja sin dudar un segundo. Estaba colorado y parecía estar a punto de marcharse de la habitación corriendo.

—¿Qué pasó cuando lo atacaste?

—Estaba… estaba encima de Ginny, besándole el cuello o algo, y cuando abrí…

—Reventaste— corrigió en el acto la Comadreja.

—… la puerta, levantó los ojos y me asusté— hizo una pequeña pausa—. Eran rojos.

—Entonces le atacaste— apuntó Potter asintiendo.

—No, le ataqué cuando me di cuenta de que tenía sangre en la boca.

—¿Sangre?

—¿Cómo?— interrumpió por primera vez Draco, muy pálido.

—Sí, sangre. Le chorreaba entre los labios, era como sí…— Negó con la cabeza, como si no estuviera muy segura de cómo continuar—. Era raro, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De quién era la sangre?— preguntó Potter con un tono bastante profesional.

Los cuatro miraron rápidamente a Ginny, ajena a todo. Por primera vez, Draco se fijó en que tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo, y de que el pecho le subía y le bajaba con dificultad. El pijama, además, estaba manchado de sangre roja. Recorriendo su cuello, en pequeñas gotitas absorbidas por la tela.

—Es suya— murmuró Granger mostrando su cuello, en él se podían ver claramente dos puntos oscuros y paralelos.

—Yo solo conozco a una criatura mágica capaz de hacer eso— sentenció Potter con voz ronca, haciendo que todos se miren entre sí.

—Es ridículo, hace años que desaparecieron de Europa— se apresuró a negar Draco, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño.

—Los ojos, la sangre, el comportamiento de Ginny… todo encaja— rebatió Granger rápidamente, negando con la cabeza—. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, seguro que hay alguna solución. Sabiendo el mal…

Y, sin esperar a que nadie respondiese, Granger salió de la habitación con paso rápido.

La Comadreja suspiró y se sentó en la cama, junto a su hermana. Ginny apenas reaccionó cuando él la abrazó. Simplemente dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Draco… tengo la boca seca— murmuró clavando en él sus ojos enrojecidos—, ¿serías tan amable de traerme un vaso de agua? Gracias.

* * *

Draco abrió el grifo y permitió que el agua llenara el vaso. No tenía muy claro si Ginny se lo había pedido para estar sola con Potter y Weasley o porque realmente lo quería.

La idea de que lo estaban marginando sobre lo que estaba pasando le irritaba. Pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a Ginny si… si de _verdad_.

Cerró el grifo con un giro rápido de muñeca y, al girarse, se encontró cara con cara con Potter.

―¿Qué haces?

Potter era, como lo había sido siempre, un libro abierto. A pesar de que parecía haber tenido unas cuantas horas de sueño (Draco le había oído roncar como un recuerdo constante de que estaba allí), estaba ojeroso y pálido. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las pupilas dilatadas.

Estaba asustado. O nervioso. O las dos cosas.

―Quería hablar contigo― respondió echando un vistazo hacia atrás. Como si temiera que alguien –Weasley- fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro―. No tiene ningún sentido que Hermione vaya a buscar nada a la biblioteca.

Potter se apoyó en la encimera y miró al techo. Draco se quedó allí, quieto. Mirándolo. Esperando a que dijera algo. Sentía un nudo que se acomodaba en su garganta.

―La mordedura del vampiro no se cura― murmuró al final―, Ginny ya está muerta. Calculo que le quedan días, quizá horas.

Draco bajó la mirada. Aún sostenía el vaso de agua que le había pedido. Parecía tan irreal: estaba arriba, solo hacía falta subir las escaleras para verla.

―Escucha, Malfoy, no me atrevo a pedirle esto a Ron o a Hermione― Draco frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos de nuevo en Potter―. Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien se convierte, ¿verdad?

Oh, sí. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

A pesar de que el vampirismo se había eliminado de gran parte de Europa a comienzos del siglo XX, los chicos de Hogwarts los estudiaban. La mordedura llevaba a la muerte. Y, la muerte, a convertirte en uno más.

―No soy idiota.

―Entonces sabrás que hay que hacer algo.

¿Cómo se mataba a un vampiro? Draco no lo podía recordar, pero la simple idea de tener que hacerlo provocó que se le revolviera el estómago.

―Que se encargue el Ministerio.

Potter sonrió. Era una sonrisa de medio lado, triste.

―No serviría de nada. Lo único que provocará es un escándalo y que el Ministerio establezca una cuarentena. En el peor de los casos, el vampiro tendrá a sus presas cercadas. O se quedará fuera de la cuarentena. O simplemente esperará a que todo pase antes de volver a actuar.

Draco miró a Potter arrugando el ceño.

―¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada?

Se tapó la cara con las manos y negó levemente la cabeza.

―Sin más datos que el que era un hombre negro no se puede hacer nada. Por eso estoy hablando contigo: nos tenemos que encargar nosotros.

El vaso comenzó a temblar entre sus dedos. Draco lo apoyó en la encimera y apartó la vista de Potter.

―No puedo pedírselo a Ron ni tampoco a Hermione, Malfoy. Y nadie más debería enterarse.

_Pero sí a mí_, pensó con ira.

―Te juro que no tendrás que hacer nada― murmuró acercándose un poco―, solo necesito a alguien allí para cubrirme las espaldas. Por si pasase lo peor.

Potter estaba muy cerca. Tanto que Malfoy notaba su aliento contra su piel. En otras circunstancias probablemente lo hubiese disfrutado, aunque fuera solo por la ironía de la situación. Pero allí, hablando de matar a Ginny, que Potter tuviera una mano sobre su hombro lo único que le provocaba era tristeza.

Asco.

Impotencia.

―No puedo.

―Malfoy, necesito tu ayuda― Draco sabía que hubiera que durante toda su adolescencia habría hecho casi cualquier cosa para que Potter dijera esas malditas palabras―. No podemos dejarla libre: lo que sea en lo que se vaya a convertir no es Ginny. Va a matar a gente, a inocentes.

Draco se negó a mirar a Potter. No quería que viera cuanto le afectaba pensar en lo que le estaba pidiendo. No quería que lo viera débil.

―Por favor― De nuevo, Potter estaba demasiado cerca.

Abrió la boca para negarse. No podía, de verdad que no podía.

«_Ñiiic_».

Un crujido de madera hizo que Draco se tensara. Notó como Potter se erguía un poco y como la distancia entre los dos se ampliaba.

―Ginny se ha dormido… ¿Por qué tardáis tanto?― La voz de Weasley inundó la cocina. Tenía un tono cansado, roto, y Draco casi sintió una pizca de lástima.

―Le estaba preguntando a Malfoy si no le importaría volver a hacer esa poción reconstituyente. Para que Ginny se sienta mejor, ya sabes.

―Oh― Weasley se sentó en la mesa y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos―. ¿Vas a hacerla, verdad?

Draco jamás había oído a Weasley hablar con un tono tan suplicante. A su lado, Potter clavó su mirada en él. Draco sabía lo que significaba: Potter quería saber si podía contar con él.

Y, de verdad, que no quería. De ninguna de las maneras.

Pero tampoco podía negarse.

―Por supuesto.

_Continuará_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os va gustando? :3


	4. Whisky de fuego

Muchas gracias a **xonyaa11**, a **Cassandra**, a **MichiSaku** y a **Lun Black** por sus reviews :3 Espero que este capítulo les guste.

¡Y a todos los demás, por supuesto!

En cuanto a la historia, tengo la sensación de que se me va de las manos. Se suponía que iban a ser unos pocos capítulos, pero tengo más de diez escenas apuntadas en mi cuaderno de ideas y, para que veáis, este capítulo apenas abarca dos de ellas.

En fin… supongo que eso es bueno xD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Whisky de fuego**

Draco estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre. Las manos le temblaban y se sentía enfermo. Profundamente enfermo.

Ginny había muerto aquella misma madrugada, mucho antes de que el sol se pusiera en lo alto. Lentamente, su respiración se había ido ralentizando y, al final, era casi imposible saber si seguía o no respirando.

Weasley había llorado. Se había tapado los ojos con las manos y lo había soltado todo. Potter había ido a llamar a Granger y él, Draco, simplemente se había quedado allí.

Mirándola. Como si solo fuera una estatua, un recuerdo.

La peor parte había venido después. No sabía cómo había soportado toda la mañana, viendo pasar a los Weasleys y las horas. Nadie había hablado con él. Tampoco había sido como si él quisiera conversar, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Durante toda la mañana la ansiedad por lo que Potter quería hacer le había estado recorriendo.

No había sido para menos.

Cuando Potter había ido a buscarlo, con una estaca en la mano y un espada corta se le había caído el alma a los pies. Colarse, estacar su corazón y cortarle la cabeza.

Asegurarse de que su boca no pueda cerrarse.

Ponerla bocabajo.

Cuando Potter había clavado la estaca sobre su corazón, Ginny había abierto los ojos de golpe y había chillado. Un chillido gutural, inhumano, que se había clavado hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Draco supo enseguida que soñaría con ese sonido durante mucho tiempo.

No había tenido que hacer nada. Potter había cumplido con su palabra, pero Draco no se sentía especialmente afortunado.

―Gracias ―le había dicho con voz apagada antes de volver sellar el ataúd.

Draco no había sentido que lo mereciera. Simplemente se había quedado allí de pie, viendo como descabezaban a la que se suponía que había sido su mujer amiga.

Había conseguido no vomitar, pero eso no significaba que no se estuviera conteniendo. Notaba su estómago completamente revuelto y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Y aun así allí estaba. No podía habérselo perdido de ninguna manera. Era el segundo entierro al que iba aquel año. El segundo entierro de una amiga suya que había muerto injustamente pronto.

El cielo estaba nublado y el cementerio lleno de personas con expresión triste. Era una ceremonia multitudinaria: al fin y al cabo Ginny era una figura pública.

La buscadora de las Holyhead.

En cierto modo lo agradecía. Se sentía oculto entre tantas personas vistiendo de verde y dorado. Casi, entre tanta gente, podía alejarse de lo que había pasado.

De lo que había visto.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Estaba seguro de que si controlaba su respiración todo se calmaría.

Notó como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y pegó un salto, girándose rápidamente y palpándose el cuerpo en busca de su varita.

―Blaise ―murmuró con sorpresa. Esta allí, vestido de escrupuloso negro y con unas gafas de sol.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo colocándose a su lado.

Draco asintió, agradecido.

―He pensado que necesitarías un amigo ―continuó―. Salgamos de aquí y bebamos en su honor. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Draco miró a su alrededor. La pradera llena de gente, el atrio a lo lejos salpicado por cabezas pelirrojas. El sol oculto bajo las nubes. Los árboles altos y diseminados.

Notó la presión sobre su estómago y el temblor de sus manos.

El dolor.

El asco.

Y asintió.

* * *

Draco había bebido. Decir que había sido más de la cuenta era decir poco. Solo había visto alcohol y más alcohol pasar frente a sus ojos. Le calmaba los nervios, le asentaba el estómago y hacía que olvidara el grito de Ginny.

Y sus ojos oscuros.

Blaise, enfrente de él se aseguraba de que siempre tuviera una copa a mano. Y hablaba. Draco apenas le había escuchado, pero sabía que no había parado de hablar en toda la tarde. Le veía mover los labios, las manos. Le veía llamar a los camareros.

Y casi le parecía hasta gracioso.

Draco estaba borracho.

Y se meaba.

―Ahora vuelvo ―gruñó apurando su copa y dejándola sobre la mesa que compartían.

Cuando se incorporó sintió aparecer el vértigo. Parpadeó, no muy seguro de que algo hubiera cambiado, y se tambaleó lejos de Blaise. Sorteó a un par grupos demasiados ruidosos antes de conseguir llegar hasta su destino.

El baño de caballeros era pequeño, adornado con maderas. Draco lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para que sus pasos se convirtieran en mecánicos.

Sin muchos preámbulos, Draco se arremangó el bajo de la túnica y se desabrochó los pantalones no sin dificultad. Maldito cierre con botones.

El alivio fue inmediato.

―Siempre pensé que mearías sentado ―Draco dio un salto –y, en el proceso, salpicó gran parte de la taza del baño- y giró su cabeza.

Junto a él estaba Pansy. Vestía un traje largo, negro y, quizá, demasiado apretado. Quizá demasiado muggle.

Draco intentó adecentarse. Su cerebro, anestesiado, encontraba más indecoroso que Pansy le encontrara con los pantalones bajados que _encontrársela_ en sí.

―Déjame en paz ―gruñó tambaleándose hacia la salida.

Pansy se colocó en medio. Tenía una expresión extraña (de ojos rojizos y sonrisa sádica) y los brazos apoyados en sus caderas.

―¿Ya no me quieres, Draco?― lloriqueó . Su voz sonaba lastimera, a pesar de que su expresión se mantuvo inmutable.

Dio un paso hacia delante. Draco dos hacia atrás, casi instintivos. Había algo en ella, en su forma de moverse y de hablar. Había algo en ella que la hacía parecer peligrosa.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared. Pansy colocó sus manos –alargadas, suaves, pálidas- sobre su pecho. Draco no la quería tan cerca. No quería que se inclinara hacia él ni que sus ojos rojizos le siguieran persiguiendo.

Así que la empujó.

Ni siquiera se inmutó. Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

―Me encanta cuando os resistís.

Draco buscó alguna salida con la mirada. La puerta estaba allí, a menos de medio paso. Pero ella volvía a estar en medio. Una de sus manos voló hasta el rostro de Draco. Acarició su mejilla –y su piel era fría como una mañana de abril-, pasó sus dedos por su oreja y acabó enterrándolos en su cuero cabelludo.

Se revolvió. Intentó apartarla. Ella tiró de su pelo, obligándolo a exponer su cuello, su clavícula. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano libre de Pansy –fría, friísima- desabrochó el cuello de su túnica.

Y le mordió.

Draco gimió y se apretó aún más contra la pared. Notaba como las piernas le temblaban y como una nota de racionalidad atravesaba su cerebro.

* * *

Harry no había querido ir a tomar una copa después del entierro, pero Ron parecía tan lastimero que lo único que había podido hacer era asentir.

Se sentía culpable. Las manos le pesaban y la mirada oscura de Ginny se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Y Hermione no ayudaba. Sabía lo que había hecho, él mismo se lo había contado, y cada poco rato lo miraba preocupada.

O lo preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Además, estaba preocupado. Sabía que acudir a Malfoy no había sido una buena idea. Lo había hecho por razones puramente egoístas. Además, pensaba que aguantaría mejor el tipo.

Malfoy, cada vez que lo miraba, parecía que empeoraba. Al principio, por la mañana, estaba pálido, como perdido. Cuando se habían reunido, Harry podía haber jurado que solo la tozudez de Malfoy conseguía mantenerlo en pie.

Y ahora estaba allí, sentado a pocos metros de ellos. Bebiendo solo.

Se había sentido tentado de invitarle a unirse a ellos, pero sabía que la situación sería rara y poco bienvenida. Así que se había contentado a vigilarle como simple penitencia.

En lo que él hacía pasar una copa, Malfoy había vaciado por completo una botella de Whisky de fuego. Pero, lo que más le preocupaba a Harry era que parecía hablar solo.

No era una conversación seguida. Parecían cosas sueltas. Malfoy estaba bebiendo y, de pronto, señalaba con su copa a algún lado y movía los labios.

―Cuando éramos pequeños ―Rompió Ron el silencio―, a Ginny le gustaba ir a buscar arañas con los gemelos para metérmelas debajo de la cama. Y luego siempre se ofrecía para sacarlas.

Hermione le acarició la mano con ternura. Harry bebió un largo sorbo de su copa, claramente incómodo. No quería hablar sobre Ginny.

Así que volvió a centrarse en Malfoy.

Llevaba una túnica oscura y de cuello cerrado que le llegaba hasta mitad de la pantorrilla, pantalones oscuros y muy ceñidos y botas de cuero.

_No está mal_, pensó distraído mientras daba un sorbo a su copa. No es que se estuviera fijando en Malfoy, por supuesto. Los magos tendían a descuidar su estado físico y, a su edad, la mayoría empezaban a mostrar una barriga provocada por los excesos.

El propio Ron tenía una que se había convertido en una broma recurrente entre Hermione y él.

Pero Malfoy no. Malfoy era alto y estaba delgado. Conservaba ese aire joven que se solía ver en los chicos muggles de su edad. Esa preocupación por el aspecto, por cuidarse.

―¿Ese es Malfoy? ―Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione. Ron había desaparecido.

―¿Qué? ―Harry echó un último vistazo hacia Malfoy, para luego concentrarse en Hermione. Se había apoyado en la mesa y tenía los ojos enrojecidos―. ¿Dónde está Ron?

―Se ha ido al baño ―Hermione cambió de asiento, para estar más cerca de él―. ¿Qué, cómo lo llevas?

Harry se removió incómodo.

―Estoy bien ―Tomó un trago más de su bebida. Tamborileó la mesa incómodo―. ¿Y tú?

La pregunta se quedó flotando un instante, entre el ruido del bar.

―Se me rompe el corazón pensar que no pudimos hacer nada ―Los ojos, ya de por sí enrojecidos, se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí―. Es tan injusto.

Un aire frío le recorrió. Hermione tenía razón. Era demasiado injusto. Y, para colmo, el que lo había hecho estaba paseándose por el país. Libre.

Sin remordimientos.

―Lo voy a investigar ―prometió.

Hermione asintió contra su hombro. Así se quedaron –quietos, abrazados- hasta que llegó Ron, que se dejó caer en el que hasta entonces había sido el sitio de Hermione.

―Malfoy está borrachísimo ―informó dejando una botella de Hidromiel sobre la mesa―, ése imbécil.

Harry giró la cabeza. Ya no estaba en su asiento, aunque había dejado su capa sobre la silla que había ocupado. Se incorporó un poco y buscó a su alrededor.

―¿Dónde lo has visto?― preguntó volviéndose a sentar.

―En el baño ―respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros con cierta alegría en la desgracia ajena―, le ha costado encontrar el manillar de la puerta.

Soltó una risotada un tanto cínica antes de volver a hundirse en su bebida. Hermione hizo un ruidito que, tal y como Harry sabía, era de desaprobación.

Intentó dejar vagar su mente, pero la culpa, su parte de responsabilidad, le hacía volar una y otra vez hasta la mesa vacía. ¿Tan mal estaría?

―Mmm, creo… ahora vuelvo. Voy al baño― dijo levantándose. Hermione arrugó ligeramente el ceño. Sabía por qué iba.

* * *

Frente al baño del Caldero Chorreante se había formado una pequeña cola. Dos magos, a los que no conocía, esperaban frente a la puerta.

―¡Eh, eh! ¡Que hay cola! ―le llamó la atención el hombre cuando pasó por delante de él. Parecía un poco malhumorado.

―No… yo… En realidad ―balbuceó señalando la puerta. Tomó aire y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Por qué no se va al de mujeres?

El hombre recorrió sus ojos y clavó la vista en su cicatriz. Y, después de tantos años, el efecto seguía siendo el mismo: se achicó un poco y murmuró una palabra de disculpa.

Llamó a la puerta, ante las miradas curiosas de los dos magos que esperaban.

―Malfoy, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí dentro? ―Nadie le contestó.

Arrugó el caño. Estaba preocupado, ¿para qué negarlo? Además, ¿desde cuándo era una buena señal encerrarse en el baño?

―Malfoy como no… ―comenzó a decir, pero entonces se le antojó estúpido. Si no le había respondido la primera vez no creía que fuera a hacerlo la segunda.

Sacó la varita, apuntó al manillar y murmuró: «_Alohomora_». La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si hubiera algo que le impidiera avanzar. Apenas se abrió unos treinta centímetros y Harry se tuvo que conformar.

En cuanto la atravesó, el peso de Malfoy hizo que la puerta volviera a cerrarse.

Estaba allí, en el suelo, hecho un ovillo. Por un instante, la idea de que se hubiera muerto pasa por su cabeza. Pero entonces, Malfoy se estremeció y se apretó más a sí mismo.

―Está muerta ―Harry no tuvo claro si era una pregunta. De lo que sí que se dio cuenta fue de que Malfoy estaba llorando.

Harry ya lo había visto llorar una vez, muchos años atrás. Aquella vez, al verse descubierto, había sacado la varita y lo había atacado. Quizá por la vergüenza de verse vulnerable. O, quizá, porque necesitaba desahogarse. Pero, en aquella ocasión, el llanto de Malfoy era quieto, casi asustado.

―Lo sé ―asintió inclinándose un poco. Malfoy presentaba un aspecto patético, tan recogido en sí mismo, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos―. Será mejor que te saquemos de aquí.

Lo cogió por un codo y tiró de él. Malfoy reaccionó lentamente, pero cuando lo hizo se desasió y terminó de ponerse él solo en pie. Distraído, se limpió el rostro con la manga de su túnica.

Harry se mordió el carrillo interior. La situación era incómoda y, si Malfoy estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse en pie significaba que estaba todo bien.

―Si está todo bien… ―Dio un paso hacia la puerta.

―¡No!

Malfoy se había interpuesto en su camino, arrastrándose por la pared, con uno de sus brazos estirados. Cuando se percató, la bajó con algo de vergüenza.

―¿No está todo bien? ―preguntó desorientado. No comprendía la reacción de Malfoy. ¿Sería un borracho cariñoso?

Malfoy miró a ambos lados. Parecía perdido y asustado, y Harry sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? ―ofreció no muy seguro de estar eligiendo bien.

―No. Nonononono ―negó la cabeza efusivamente―. Tenemos que ir… que asegurarnos. Y…

Se había echado ligeramente hacia delante y su aliento chocó con cada sílaba contra Harry. Olía a alcohol.

―Malfoy, tienes que dormir la mona. Te sentará bien…

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada.

―No, no puedo. No quiero que…

Harry se planteó sus opciones. Por un lado podía volver con Ron y Hermione y contárselo; a fin de cuentas Malfoy no era ni su amigo ni su problema. Y, la otra, consistía en aceptar que también había puesto su granito de arena.

―Podríamos tomarnos una copa ―propuso nervioso, clavando sus ojos grises en los de Harry. Tenía las pupilas extendidas y la boca entreabierta.

Tan terriblemente desesperado.

Harry suspiró.

―Hagamos una cosa. Yo voy a despedirme de Ron y Hermione y luego vemos qué hacer.

―No ―insistió Malfoy―. No, no. No me…

Se calló. Parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. O él no quería que lo hicieran.

―Malfoy, ya eres mayorcito. Solo será un momento.

Le miró como si le estuviera pidiendo que dejara de respirar pero, al cabo de un instante, se apartó para que pudiera abrir la puerta. Harry salió con seguridad.

Y con Malfoy tras de sí.

* * *

Harry salió del Caldero Chorreante por el lado del Londres muggle. Se había disculpado de Ron y Hermione, diciéndoles que ya era tarde.

Malfoy le estaba esperando allí. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la fachada del local y la mirada perdida.

―Te la habías dejado dentro ―murmuró tendiéndole su capa. Malfoy la miró, como intentando reconocerla, y al final estiró su mano hacia ella.

Al agarrarla, Malfoy rozó con sus dedos la piel de Harry. Sus manos estaban frías. Demasiado frías.

―Vamos, te invito a un café. Te sentará bien.

Malfoy se colocó la capa por encima de los hombros y lo siguió. Tenía un aspecto tan estrafalario que Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Tenemos que desenterrarla ―murmuró Draco al cabo de un rato, provocando que Harry se parara en seco.

―¿Qué?

Malfoy le miró. Tenía la mirada vidriosa y los dientes le castañeaban.

―Tenemos que… _he visto a Pansy_ ―Bajó tanto el tono que Harry no estaba seguro de haberle entendido bien―. Tenemos que comprobar que está enterrada. Que yo no… no.

Harry se apiadó de él.

―Malfoy ―No tenía muy claro que decir.

―Y cortarle el cuello ―Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Harry solo podía pensar que, si lo hacía, no sabría dónde meterse―. No soporto… _verla_.

Harry boqueó, pero no se animó a decir nada. Malfoy era un desconocido, prácticamente, y nunca se le había dado especialmente bien consolar a la gente.

―Si quieres ―dijo al fin, sin saber muy bien de dónde salía la propuesta―, puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche en mi casa. Pero solo esta noche ―añadió rápidamente.

Malfoy se quedó muy quieto mirándolo. Harry estaba seguro de que iba a rechazar su propuesta, aunque solo fuera por lo orgulloso que era.

Pero, simplemente, asintió.

_Continuará_.

* * *

¿Truco o review?


	5. No te fíes de él

Muchas gracias a **MichiSaku**, **cassandra**, **Lun Black**, **xonyaa11** y a **Kristy SR** por sus reviews.

Por cierto, tengo que disculparme: ya no voy a conseguir terminarlo antes del 1 de noviembre xD

* * *

**Capítulo 5: No te fíes de él**

Harry agarró a Malfoy por el codo, no muy seguro: si se movía, las probabilidades de escindirse eran altísimas. Se concentró (y Malfoy le agarró la pechera de su camisa, como si temiera perderse) y agitó su varita.

En seguida notó la familiar presión que se apoderaba de él cada vez que se aparecía. La falta de aire. La impresión de que nunca volvería a tocar el suelo; Malfoy agarrándole con más fuerza. El pitido en los oídos.

Y, después, la conocida sensación de tener, de nuevo, el suelo bajos tus pies.

―Bienvenido a Grimmauld Place ―murmuró soltando a Malfoy.

Malfoy parpadeó confuso. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, tanto que si Harry hubiera tenido paciencia le podría haber contado las pestañas. Notaba la presencia de su cuerpo.

―Puedes soltarme, ¿eh? ―dijo divertido. Malfoy apartó las manos como si se tratase de fuego―. Bien, vamos a buscarte una habitación.

Pocas de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place estaban habilitadas, así que Malfoy tendría que conformarse con lo que le iba a ofrecer. Abrió una de las que estaban especialmente cerca de su habitación.

―Pasa. ―Harry se echó a un lado para permitirle entrar.

Malfoy dio un par de pasos dentro y la observó con aire crítico. Era una habitación de invitados, con una decoración escasa y una sencilla cama matrimonial. Al menos, pensó Harry, la cama estaba hecha.

―Voy a por algunas mantas más.

Harry salió disparado hacia su cuarto. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando se lo había propuesto, pero ahora la situación le parecía del todo surrealista.

Malfoy durmiendo en su casa, Merlín.

Sacó de su cómoda un par de mantas, por si resultaba que era un friolero, y, de paso, cogió un frasco con poción para dormir sin sueños. Desde la guerra, y teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, Harry se había asegurado de tener siempre una pequeña reserva en casa.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Malfoy ya se estaba desvistiendo. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, únicamente llevaba encima una camisola de manga larga y cuello cerrado que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

Harry se quedó un momento en el quicio de la puerta, más sorprendido que otra cosa. Malfoy tenía piernas largas, torneadas, paliduchas y cubiertas con un fino bello blanquecino.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada. Malfoy era un tipo atractivo, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, pero no era el tipo de Harry. Y tampoco era como si tuviera especialmente muchas ganas de intentar ligar, había sido un día muy largo.

Y mucho menos con Malfoy.

Aunque, si tenía que ser justo, no le parecía un cretino. Al menos no uno tan grande como en su época de Hogwarts. La guerra les había cambiado a todos ellos.

―Te lo dejo aquí ―avisó―. Es una poción para dormir sin sueños, creo que podría irte bien. Y mantas, claro.

Malfoy asintió.

―Bueno, supongo que si no necesitas nada más… eso es todo. ―Harry sonrió y señaló hacia la puerta―. Yo también me voy a ir a acostar. Mañana tengo que…

Malfoy le agarró por la muñeca, deteniendo el monólogo de Harry.

―¿Qué haces?

―No te marches ―susurró. De pronto parecía mucho más lúcido. Se había levantado y apenas se encontraba a medio metro de Harry.

―Malfoy, no seas ridículo. Esta casa es segurísima. Está prot…

Harry calló de golpe. Malfoy había puesto su mano sobre su mejilla y tenía el rostro apenas a un par de centímetros. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Una parte de su cerebro se lo estaba gritando, que se moviera, que reaccionara.

La otra le instó a que no se moviera. A que se dejara llevar, besar.

Los labios de Malfoy eran finos y suplicantes. Intentaban convencerlo con caricias y promesas no dichas.

―Quédate ―susurró contra sus labios.

―No… ―comenzó a protestar Harry, pero Malfoy le acalló enseguida.

Volvió a apretar sus labios contra los suyos, casi con furia. Harry notó como le agarraba y lo atraía hacia sí.

¿Por qué se estaba resistiendo?

Le devolvió el beso, dejándose llevar. Malfoy tiraba de él, hasta que le hizo perder el pie y cayeron sobre la cama.

―Estás borracho ―murmuró Harry reacomodándose sobre él y mirándolo seriamente.

―Cállate de una vez y fóllame.

Harry asintió, incapaz de decir palabra. Malfoy estaba debajo de él con expresión desafiante. La nariz recta, el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, su pene erecto debajo del blusón…

Le volvió a besar. Con rudeza, pasión. Malfoy enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó hacer. Harry acarició sus caderas y su torso. Su piel estaba fría, como si se hubiera pasado horas desnudo en la calle. ¿Cómo…?

Malfoy gimió cuando le besó el pecho. Harry, animado, comenzó a descender a base de lametones y mordiscos a lo largo de su torso, su vientre (pálido, liso y con aquel bello blanquecino que le caracterizaba). Se detuvo a la altura de sus pelvis, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Llevaba unos calzones que bien podrían haber estado a la moda el siglo pasado. Finos, azules y con botones como cierre. Harry se mordió el labio, tragándose un comentario sobre ellos, y comenzó a desabrocharlos.

Malfoy seguía agarrándole, como si fuera a escaparse a algún lado. Harry se incorporó un poco y volvió a besarlo, mientras lo masturbaba. Notaba los dedos de Malfoy clavándosele a través de la ropa.

―Voy a por un poco de lubricante, ahora ―murmuró Harry contra su oreja, mordisqueándosela― vuelvo.

Se fue a separar, pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

―No hace falta ―gruñó apretándose a él y cogiendo su varita del bosillo trasero de Harry.

Se apuntó a sí mismo y se concentró. No dijo nada, pero un rayo blanquecino salió disparado desde la varita de Harry. Después, le apuntó con ella.

La agitó y tanto sus pantalones como sus calzoncillos y su camiseta desaparecieron.

―¡Oye! ―protestó intentando taparse como primera reacción.

Malfoy esbozó algo así como una sonrisa, hizo desaparecer su propia ropa interior, y se echó hacia atrás, dejando su varita a un lado.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó levantando ligeramente las caderas, para que Harry tuviera una mejor visión― ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o vas a follarme?

Harry no sabía si la situación era muy caliente o muy rara, pero de todas formas obedeció. Se quitó los zapatos de una patada y se inclinó de nuevo sobre él para besarlo.

Harry lo penetró lentamente. No estaba lo suficientemente preparado, pero tampoco hizo ningún ruido de protesta. En realidad, no hizo ningún ruido en absoluto. Se quedó allí tumbado, mirando al techo y agarrando uno de los brazos de Harry, como si aún temiera que se fuera a marchar.

Empezó a moverse dentro de él y, poco a poco, fue aumentado la intensidad de sus embestidas. Malfoy estaba tan distraído que no sabía si sentirse indignado o preocupado.

Volvió a bajar la mano para masturbarlo, intentando acompasarse con sus movimientos de cadera. Sonrió al ver como se arqueaba y sus ojos caían en él.

Estaba tan concentrado intentando captar su atención, en mantener su mirada, que no se dio cuenta de que se había corrido hasta que Malfoy le soltó de su agarre.

Así que, simplemente, se dejó llevar con un gruñido ronco. Harry apoyó todo su peso sobre Malfoy un instante, saboreando su cercanía. Su piel seguía estando demasiado fría en comparación con la suya.

Con un quejido, se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y buscó a tientas su varita.

―_Tergeo_ ―murmuró apuntándolo. Malfoy, que le había dado la espalda, se contrajo al notar el efecto del hechizo limpiador―. _Tergeo_― añadió apuntándose.

Miró a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía la sensación de que no había sido más que una especie de válvula de escape. Y, aunque no tenía _sentimientos_ hacia él, la idea de haber sido utilizado era demasiado humillante como para quedarse allí.

Se levantaría, iría a dormir a su cuarto y como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Puedes abrazarme. ―Malfoy habló tan bajito que Harry temió habérselo imaginado―. Si quieres, claro.

Dudó. Dudó porque no entendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar, porque no entendía su actitud. Dudó, porque Malfoy ni siquiera se había girado para pedírselo.

Y entonces lo hizo. No mucho, lo justo para mirarlo. Sus ojos eran grises y su cabello demasiado rubio para ser real.

Tragó saliva y asintió, dejando sus gafas y la varita en la mesilla. Se arrastró cerca de él y puso una mano dubitativa sobre su cintura. En seguida, la mano de Malfoy se colocó sobre la suya, estrechando su agarre. Tan fría.

Quizá fue eso lo que le dio el valor suficiente para acabar de acercarse, de abrazarle con fuerza y enredar sus piernas contra las suyas, intentando darle más calor.

* * *

Era de día. Draco lo sabía por la luz suave que se colaba por la ventana y que calentaba su rostro. Y había dormido con alguien, a juzgar por el brazo que lo abrazaba y la presión que notaba contra su muslo.

No se sentía de humor para protagonizar una despedida incómoda, así que se destapó, apartó el brazo sin muchos miramientos y se levantó de la cama.

Divisó en una cómoda cercana su ropa doblada y, sin muchos miramientos, se puso el pantalón que había llevado el día anterior. No acostumbraba a no llevar ropa interior, pero tampoco quería quedarse y arriesgarse que su último amante se despertara.

―Si buscas esa cosa que llamas calzoncillos, Malfoy, deberías saber que están en un museo de moda del siglo pasado.

Draco se quedó congelado. Conocía a la perfección aquella voz. ¿De verdad había pasado la noche con Potter? Qué escándalo. Qué error. Tenía que llamar a Ginny y contárs… Oh.

Los flashes del día anterior le golpearon con fuerza. El entierro, Potter mirándolo con expresión de pena, de asombro. Potter besándolo.

―Hola ―murmuró un poco mortificado por la situación, girándose.

Potter estaba desnudo, sobre la cama, prácticamente destapado. Tenía expresión somnolienta y estaba un poco raro sin las gafas.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―preguntó. No parecía tener intención de moverse de la cama.

Draco se puso la túnica por encima de la camisola y miró a Potter de lado, planteándose si su interés era sincero. Al no ver nada raro (además del hecho de que Potter se preocupara por él), asintió.

Potter sonrió un poco, sin apartar la mirada. Parecía querer preguntar algo, pero no acababa de decidirse.

―Lo de ayer ―comenzó mientras Draco comenzaba a abotonarse la túnica―. ¿Cómo sabías…? ¿Por qué?

Draco arrugó el ceño.

―¿Cómo que por qué? Me preguntaste si quería dormir en tu casa…

Potter se ruborizó hasta las cejas, parecía sorprendido de que se lo hubiera tomado así.

―Yo… Yo no lo decía con esa intención ―se defendió rápidamente.

Draco bufó. Apretó los labios ahogando un comentario sobre la inocencia de Potter.

―Me voy a ir ―informó poniéndose los calcetines―. Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

Harry asintió.

―Hasta pronto.

Draco comprobó, como siempre hacía, que llevaba la varita en su pechera y, tras echar hacia atrás su pelo, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

De pequeño, a Draco le había encantado la Mansión. Con sus grandes jardines, sus pasillos interminables y todos sus escondites. Tras la guerra, la mansión simplemente se había convertido en un lugar donde habitaban demasiados fantasmas.

Metafóricos, claro.

Quizá debería comprarse una casa. Sabía que a su madre le entristecería, pero a él le ponía enfermo la simple idea de tener que pasar el resto de sus días allí.

Se había aparecido en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy, poco dispuesto a que se quedara grabada en la Red Flú su visita a casa de Potter.

Los portones se abrieron nada más dio un paso al frente, identificándolo como uno de sus propietarios. Sin mucho ánimo, y con lo impresión de que no había dormido gran cosa, se adentró en la casa.

No había llegado ni a la altura de las escaleras cuando uno de sus elfos domésticos, Puko, se apareció frente a él con un sonoro «_poff_».

―Puko está muy contento que el amo Draco haya decidido volver a casa ―dijo el elfo haciendo enormes reverencias. Draco lo ignoró y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto―. Un amigo del amo ha llamado varias veces, preguntando por el amo Draco.

Se detuvo.

―¿Y por qué no me has avisado?

Puko se tiró de las orejas, un poco nervioso.

―El amo Draco dijo que no le molestáramos. Y su amigo siempre decía que volvería a llamar.

Draco supuso que se trataba de Blaise. La noche anterior había estado bebiendo con él y no recordaba haberse despedido de él. Quizá quisiera explicaciones.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó exasperado al ver que el elfo seguía allí mirándolo con sus enormes ojos acuosos.

―El señorito Theodore Nott, amo.

Draco parpadeó confuso. Theo no era la clase de amigo que llamaba a casa de manera seguida. De hecho, Theo era la clase de amigo que veías una vez al año y porque un tercero había organizado un encuentro.

―Muy bien.

Cambió la dirección, directo al salón principal. Notó como Puko le seguía con la mirada, pero lo ignoró. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flú y los echó en la chimenea.

―Hogar de los Nott, Halifax ―dijo con voz potente antes de introducir su cabeza entre el fuego.

El rostro de Draco apareció en medio del salón de la casa de Theo y de Daphne. Era un lugar bonito, elegante, de muebles refinados y decoración cuidada. Se notaba que era obra de Daphne.

―¡Theo! ―le llamó sin alzar demasiado la voz― ¡Theo!

Estuvo a punto de volver, pero entonces oyó un lejano "_¡Espera!_" y, al poco rato, Theo entró en la sala.

Estaba muy dejado, se percató Draco. Llevaba la camisa sin planchar y arremangada, y los pantalones sucios. Como si se hubiese vertido algo por encima. Calculaba que no se había afeitado en, por lo menos, dos semanas y que tenía unas profundas ojeras.

―Tienes un aspecto horrible ―se burló en cuanto lo vio. Aunque, para ser sinceros, tampoco era como si él mismo se sintiera mucho mejor que horrible.

―¡Draco! ―jadeó dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la chimenea― Llevo toda la semana llamándote, ¿dónde diablos te habías metido?

―Eso no importa ahora, ¿qué quieres?

Dudó. Draco podía verlo en sus ojos oscuros. Theo no estaba bien.

―¿Dónde está Daphne? ―preguntó. Theo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza levemente― ¿Todavía está en Fr…?

―Eso no importa ahora. ―Le cortó Theo haciendo un ademán de impaciencia―. Mira, solo quería avisarte, ¿vale? Más bien advertirte.

Draco arqueó las cejas, impaciente. Theo carraspeó.

―Es Blaise. Creo que… ¿lo has visto últimamente?

―No ―mintió sin pensárselo. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué lo había hecho? No tenía ningún motivo…

Pero Theo parecía tan aliviado que Draco no se corrigió.

―Mejor, no lo hagas. ―Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y mojó sus labios. A Theo le quedaba bien ese aspecto desaliñado, se dijo Draco intentando mantenerse paciente―. No es lo que aparenta. Es peligroso.

Draco apretó los labios. Sintió como le rodeaba un estado de confusión e intentó no reflejarlo.

―Si… No… no te preocupes.

Pero Blaise no había hecho nada malo. Los aurores lo habían investigado, era inocente.

―No estoy bromeando, Draco ―advirtió.

Y, a la vez, todo parecía darle la razón a Theo. Blaise estaba raro, muy raro. Sintió como la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, como si hubiera algo que lo bloqueara.

―No, claro, hablamos otro día, ¿vale?

Y sin esperar una respuesta cortó la llamada.

De pronto, no le parecía tan buena idea haber huido de los brazos de Potter.

_Continuará_.

* * *

Juas. He estado a puntito de dejar este capi para subirlo mañana. Me he pasado todo el día enfrascada en escribir esto y eso que mañana tengo examen (así que, creo que me merezco un millón de reviews por lo menos :D).

En fin, esto empieza a coger su tónica. Espero, de verdad, que os esté gustando. Yo estoy llegando a mi parte favorita, así que… jejeje.

Por cierto, viendo mi lista de reproducción musical de youtube me he encontrado con un fanvideo que me encanta y que, quizá, os pueda interesaros. En él, Draco es un vampiro y… no os digo más. Si os interesa, buscad en google: _ErmMkQNg6w


	6. Hechizado

¡Tengo la impresión de que han pasado eones desde la última actualización! ¡Mil perdones! He tenido unas semanas entre estresantes con la facultad y ocupadas (¡ha sido mi cumple! Un año más vieja, ¿no me merezco una felicitación? :P). Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado y han leído el capítulo. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Hechizado**

Draco se miró una vez más ante el espejo antes de salir de su cuarto. Había algo que no le convencía de su aspecto. Tenía el cabello rubio echado hacia atrás, como siempre, y una túnica oscura de cuello alto. Tenía el aspecto sobrio y elegante de siempre.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Esa sensación. Se aseguró de tener bien abrochadas los puños de la túnica y apretó los labios.

No eran nervios. Estaba seguro.

Draco no era del tipo de tener nervios. Las citas eran su terreno. Él _siempre_ tenía citas. Que fuera Potter no significaba que fuera a ser muy diferente. Además, ya se habían acostado.

¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso?

Se revolvió un poco el pelo, soltándolo. Algunos mechones cayeron sobre su frente y frunció aún más el ceño. Tampoco. ¿Qué estaba mal consigo mismo?

—Te ves horrible —dijo su imagen reflejada. Draco ni siquiera parpadeó—. Deberías dejar de trasnochar.

Sonrió con cinismo y negó con la cabeza. Aquel espejo empezaba a ser demasiado arrogante. Quizá había llegado la hora de cambiarlo.

Se recolocó el pelo y se encogió de hombros. Con el tiempo que le quedaba no podría hacer mucho por solucionarlo.

Habían quedado en la casa de Potter, así que Draco se apareció a la vuelta de la esquina y fue hasta allí caminando. Alargó la mano y tocó dos veces a la puerta, intentando transmitir la seguridad que no sentía.

Potter no tardó ni diez segundos en entreabrir la puerta, lo que hizo que Draco sonriera. Casi podía imaginárselo esperando junto a ella y mirando el reloj nervioso.

Si, Potter estaba esperando a que ella llegara.

Además, estaba guapo.

Llevaba unos pantalones muy ajustados y una camisa grisácea, con el cuello desabrochado. Era evidente que había intentado peinarse, aunque su pelo seguía siendo todo un desastre.

—Ey —saludó intentando parecer casual, medio apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola —saludó recuperando parte de su seguridad.

Potter se quedó allí, como buscando algo que decir. Podía leerse en su rostro que no tenía muy claro cómo actuar. Draco se mojó un poco los labios y dio un par de pasos hacia delante.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome? —preguntó colocando su mano cerca de la de Potter, sobre el marco.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como tragaba saliva. Asintió y se echó a un lado, algo incómodo.

—Claro, pasa, pasa.

Draco miró a su alrededor, con curiosidad. No se había fijado en lo lúgubre que era la casa de Potter hasta ese momento. El día anterior estaba demasiado incómodo como para hacerlo.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

Potter se rascó distraído un brazo y sonrió.

—Había pensado… ¿te gusta la comida árabe?

Draco arrugó el ceño. Que él supiera no había restaurantes de ese tipo en el mundo mág… _oh_, claro. Era Potter, ¿verdad? Se lo tendría que haber supuesto.

—Nunca la he probado —respondió intentando no hacer ninguna mueca al respecto.

Una cosa era aceptar que todos los magos eran iguales y otra muy distinta era adentrarse en un mundo desconocido y lleno de personas que, de saber lo que eran, intentarían convertirles en monos de feria.

O algo así. Seguro.

—Hermione me lo recomendó.

—¿Granger? —preguntó ligeramente alarmado. ¿Potter se lo habría contado?

Estaba seguro. Por lo que él sabía, pocos secretos se quedaban entre los tres. Era cierto que le gustaba Potter. Que había algo en el fondo de su pecho, una sensación de seguridad, de confianza, que le había abandonado tan pronto había dejado su casa.

Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesto a que aquellos dos lo supieran todo acerca de su vida.

—¿Se lo has contado?

—Solo le he preguntado por un sitio al que cenar —aseguró sonriendo amablemente—. Aunque… ¿qué problema habría?

Draco no respondió al instante. Seguían allí, uno en frente del otro en la entrada de la casa. No sabía por dónde empezar. Granger y la Comadreja siempre le habían parecido un par de idiotas entrometidos, persiguiendo a Potter a todas partes. Además, tenía bastante claro lo que pasaría si se lo hubiera dicho.

Probablemente, Potter no habría aceptado salir con él.

—No —mintió.

¿En qué había estado pensando al llamarlo?

Era raro, casi incómodo. Y no iba a salir bien.

* * *

Draco pinchó la lubina y giró el tenedor para desprender un trozo. El local en el que había reservado mesa Potter era, ciertamente, elegante. Y muggle, lo suficiente para hacer que se desabrochara la túnica y que la hubiese dejado como si se tratara de un abrigo.

La verdad es que la comida no era del todo mala.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Potter señalando a su plato con su tenedor. Era un intento para establecer conversación. Para eliminar el silencio que los había rodeado desde que habían salido de Grimmauld Place.

—Bastante bueno —reconoció—. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Potter sonrió y asintió.

—¿Sabes? Realmente no esperaba que fueras a llamarme —reconoció llevándose el tenedor a los labios—. Después de cómo te marchaste…

Draco no respondió en el momento. Era cierto que lo primero que había pensado aquel amanecer era que tenía que desaparecer cuánto antes.

Quizá si se hubiera quedado las cosas no serían tan incómodas ahora.

—Está bueno, ¿quieres probare el mío?

Potter había escogido unas albóndigas en salsa que tenían buena pinta. Sin embargo, Draco negó la cabeza.

—El otro día —intentó explicarse—. Creo que el otro día simplemente me…

Se detuvo. Estaba balbuceando como si fuera una quinceañera tonta.

—Sé que es raro —dijo Potter inclinándose ligeramente y dejando su cubierto a un lado—. Todo lo que pasó… Apenas me lo puedo creer. Mira, Draco, esto no estaba previsto… pero tampoco es como si no me gustara. El otro día…

Draco intentó mirarlo a los ojos. Había clavado sus ojos en su plato y parecía distraído. ¿Era una especie de declaración?

—Creo que lo que quiero decir es que me alegro de que me llamaras.

Draco asintió,

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme.

Potter se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa. Draco tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y su túnica colgaba de uno de sus brazos. Al final había resultado ser una velada agradable.

—Claro.

—Supongo que podríamos vernos un día de estos —propuso con una sonrisa de medio lado, algo tímida.

Se estaban despidiendo. Potter no pretendía que subiera las escaleras detrás de él. Draco lo observó, notando de nuevo aquella sensación de vacío. Apretó los labios, intentando mantener la compostura.

No quería que Potter se marchara. No quería volver a su casa esa noche y encontrarse solo.

—Bueno, em…

Potter lo miró. Tragó saliva, estaba siendo ridículo. Ya se habían acostado. Ya se habían besado. ¿Qué necesidad había de quedarse mirándose uno frente al otro?

Solo tenía que dar un paso al frente, agarrarlo y besarlo.

No tenía que ser raro si él no lo hacía raro. Se gustaban, había atracción y podían hablar sin matarse.

—Oye Potter…

Se rio y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¿Todavía soy Potter? ¿Después de todo?

Se mordió el labio. Ahí estaba su pie para iniciar su actuación. Dio un paso adelante, esbozando su expresión más encantadora.

—Entonces, Harry —murmuró. Y su nombre sonó extraño en sus labios, como si estuviera diciendo una palabra prohibida—, ¿vas a invitarme a entrar?

Potter –_Harry_- arqueó las cejas. Por un momento, temió que negara la cabeza. Que lo rechazara.

—Solo si no vas a volver a alucinar y a salir corriendo —respondió con seguridad. Draco frunció el ceño.

—Yo no…

Draco se calló al ver como Potter daba un paso a delante y como colocaba una de sus manos en su cintura. Se mojó los labios nerviosos, inclinándose hacia él. Potter era ligeramente más bajito que él y tenía los ojos más verdes que había visto nunca.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. El instante se le hizo eterno. Potter le acarició la mejilla antes de romper el espacio entre los dos. Draco lo apretó más contra sí, disfrutando del contacto. Abrió la boca ligeramente.

—Merlín, Draco, estás helado —susurró contra sus labios—. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no te invitara a entrar?

—Cállate —ordenó volviéndolo a besar.

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos, adormilado. Tenía la impresión de que acababa de cerrado. Estaba tumbado sobre Potter –_Harry_-, en el sofá. Recordaba que se había abierto una botella de vino élfico y que la cosa se había ido calentando hasta que…

Se giró un poco, colocándose de lado, y lo miró fijamente. Aún estaba medio vestido, al igual que él. Tenía su camisa muggle desabotonada y su cuello y su pecho estaba lleno de chupetones.

Alargó la mano, un poco seguro, y le acarició la nariz.

—No me digas que eres un mimoso, no te pega para nada.

Potter abrió uno de sus ojos y lo clavó en él. Quiso fruncir el ceño y protestar, gruñir alguna excusa o atacarlo para asegurarse de ponerlo al mismo nivel que el suyo.

Quiso, pero lo único que hizo fue inclinarse hacia él y volver a besarlo.

—Te huele el aliento —protestó, incorporándose sobre su pecho.

—¿Sabes, Draco? Eres un remilgado. —Notó la mano de Potter recorriendo su cadera.

—¿Um? —Le mordisqueó el labio, frotando sugerentemente sus caderas.

Potter se giró un poco para poder besarlo mejor. Draco ahogó una protesta y se concentró en sus labios. En acariciar su espalda.

—No he alucinado —murmuró apartándose un poco.

—Me he dado cuenta. —Harry le impidió volver a besarlo, poniendo su mano en su pecho—. Oye, hoy tengo algo que hacer.

Draco entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a protestar.

—Podemos quedar esta tarde, si quieres —continuó rápidamente—. Ir a cenar a algún sitio.

Draco apretó los labios, sorprendido. Potter parecía realmente ansioso por complacerlo. Draco sonrió y se acomodó sobre él.

—Más te vale que merezca la pena, _Harry_.

Potter sonrió.

* * *

Draco lo agarró por las solapas de la pechera de su suéter y lo besó, apretándolo contra la pared. Potter lo había vuelto a llevar a comer a un restaurante muggle. No se había quejado, lo entendía. Salir por el mundo mágico significaría salir en primera plana.

Y no está seguro de querer eso.

Potter le gusta, pero no está dispuesto a pasar por eso todavía. Tiene la impresión de que decirlo al mundo lo acabaría pervirtiendo. Que al final no serían capaces de tener nada.

—No sé tú, pero ahora mismo me tomaría una copa.

Potter le miró, arrugando el ceño. Parecía contrariado.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría —murmuró mordiéndole la oreja. Draco suspiró y se apretó aún más centra él— follarte a conciencia esta noche.

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en lo que se tiene entre mandos.

—Bueno, Potter, me parece que no vas mal encaminado.

—Sin alcohol —continuó lamiéndole en el cuello—. Sin problemas emocionales. Sin sofás incómodos. Solos tú y yo…

Draco soltó un bufido divertido.

—Desde luego, no me apuntaría si hubiera más gente.

—¿De verdad? —insistió pasando su lengua por su mandíbula.

Draco se apartó un poco y lo miró, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

—No sabía que te fuera ese rollo, Potter…

—_Harry_.

Volvió a besarlo. No tenía claro si llegaría a acostumbrarse a eso. A llamarlo _Harry_. Besarlo. Acariciarlo. Demasiados años de por medio.

—Vamos arriba, vamos —susurró Harry empujándolo para separarse de la pared.

Draco se dejó llevar escaleras arriba y se dejó apretar contra la puerta.

—Estás túnicas las ha hecho el diablo —murmuró Harry separándose de él e intentando desabrochársela—. ¿Te gusta mucho?

—¿Um? —murmuró un poco distraído. Potter se volvió a pegar a él y a mordisquearle la oreja—. Lo que sea…

Harry hizo desaparecer su túnica y volvió a besarlo, colocando una de sus manos en el picaporte de la puerta y abriéndola.

Draco tiró del suéter de Potter hacia arriba.

—Punto para los muggles: no necesitas tener un doctorado para quitar prendas de ropa.

—Si no te importa el estilo —se encogió de hombros, desabrochándose el cuello de la camisola que llevaba debajo. Abrió, con dedos hábiles, el resto de los botones.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se mojó los labios. Lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí y terminó de desnudarle el torso con manos rápidas. Besó su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula. Draco gruñó…

Y entonces Harry se detuvo.

Lo interpretó como una invitación. Coló su mano entre los dos y le acarició el paquete. Harry dio un salto hacia atrás, como si no se esperase el gesto, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión desencajada. Draco frunció el ceño, sin entender qué acababa de pasar.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

—¿Qué…?

Draco dio un paso hacia delante. Harry no se movió. Se quedó allí, sin expresión.

—Harry…

—¿Có-cómo te has hecho eso? —balbuceó dejando la mano en el aire.

—¿El qué?

Harry le agarró por el brazo. No era un gesto amable, era más bien un gesto frío rápido. Como una garra.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sin responderle, tiró de él. Draco intentó apartar su brazo pero Harry no se lo permitió. Tiró de él hacia la puerta del baño y lo metió allí a empujones.

—Eso —dijo colocándolo frente al espejo.

Draco arrugó el ceño. Harry le había revuelto el cabello. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pecho desnudo.

No tenía nada de malo. De hecho, si obviaba la expresión cansada que le acompañaba desde lo de Ginny, se veía bastante bien. Muy _follable_.

—¿El qué? —preguntó mirando a Harry sin comprender nada.

—No puede ser que no lo veas —dijo dando un paso hacia delante y señalando su pecho.

Draco volvió a mirarse en el espejo. No, no había nada.

Harry colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y, con la otra, señaló el inicio de su cuello, justo encima de su clavícula. Draco entrecerró los ojos, intentando fijarse mejor en su piel. Dio un pie al frente, para mirarse más de cerca.

Nada, ni siquiera un lunar.

—¿Qué se supone que debería ver? —preguntó irritado y caliente.

Pasó la mano por su clavícula, sin saber qué tenía que esperar.

—Joder, Draco, es imposible que no lo estés viendo.

—Aquí. —Harry acompañó sus palabras pinchando su cuello.

—Quita —ordenó apartando la mano de Harry y volteándose hacia él. Su simple contacto, más que electrizante, había resultado incómodo y doloroso. Tenía una expresión perdida, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, que Draco no tenía claro cómo tomársela—. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero ahí no hay nada.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, para confirmar su posición.

Contuvo el aliento.

—No —farfulló dando un paso más hacia delante y entrecerrando los ojos. En la base de su cuello había heridas redondeadas y paralelas, rodeadas por una piel amoratada.

Era como si le hubiesen quitado una cortinilla que había tenido todo el tiempo frente a sus ojos. Evitando que lo viera.

Tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más. Había visto aquellas marcas antes. Claro que Ginny había muerto pocas horas después.

No podía ser posible. A él no.

Abrió el grifo y, con ayuda de su mano, empapó su cuello. Frotó contra la herida, intentando eliminarla. Como si no fuera más que una broma cruel y retorcida.

Dolía.

No era un dolor insoportable. Solo se clavaba en su piel y permanecía. Pero no iba a dejar. Tenía que haber alguna explicación.

_Otra_.

—Draco… —murmuró Harry posando su mano en su hombro. Todos sus instintos se pusieron alerta. No lo quería allí. De hecho, estaba seguro de que todo era su culpa.

—No me toques —recomendó mirándolo a través del cristal. La mano se separó casi al instante y Draco intentó concentrarse.

Si era posible, si es que podía serlo, ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?

¿Por qué a él?

Harry, detrás de él, se sentó sobre el retrete. Draco quiso gritarle que se marchara. Que lo dejara en paz. Pero en su lugar contuvo el aliento.

Tenía un problema mucho más grave entre manos.

—Mierda.

_Él_, Draco Malfoy, iba a convertirse en un vampiro.

¡Por Circe!

_Continuará_.


End file.
